criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
John McKenzie
'John McKenzie ' was one of the suspects in the murder of border control officer Miguel Esposito in Welcome to Toomeswood(Case #1 of Toomeswood). Profile John is a 48 year old Health and Safety inspector working for the Government of British Columbia. He has shoulder length graying brown hair with a thick graying goatee. He wears a black suit, with a lapel of the British Columbia flag, a blue dress shirt with many white stripes, a burgundy red tie and a gold maple leaf brooch. He is seen holding a notepad in his left hand and a pen in his right. It is known that John eats taco salad and knows chemistry Events of Criminal Case Welcome to Toomeswood John was first spoken to when the team found his businesscard. When he was approached, he ordered Chief Bellacoola and the player to halt as he had been waiting for the victim to arrive so that he can inspect the Toomeswood-Carville Border Station. The inspector became incensed when Chief Bellacoola informed him of Officer Esposito's murder as he had also been keeping tabs on the victim, also stating that he only answered to the provincial government in which the Chief pointed out that it only made him more suspicious. He also became irritated as he thought the team was making a serious accusation against a government worker with no evidence to back up this theory. The inspector arrogantly instructed the player to investigate the victim's family, much to Chief Bellacoola's frustration. Chief Bellacoola and the player spoke with John again after they found a manila envelope in which he had threatened to sue Miguel. John was less than pleased to see the team while Chief Bellacoola snarked at him as he still insisted that the team investigate the victim's family. The Chief became incensed by his demands and pointed out that she had tech expert Jonah Westminster look into the victim's family and told him that nobody in his family were in Toomeswood. She also countered that the inspector did not have the authority nor the right to tell the team whom they were and were not allowed to investigate. At Chief Bellacoola's insistence, John explained that he filed the lawsuit against the victim for his corruption and irresponsibility, citing that the victim's mother had a hand in him becoming border enforcement. The government inspector admitted that he used his knowledge of chemistry to investigate the victim's drug use as he felt the victim failed to uphold his responsibility by allowing banned imported produce into the country, resulting in the former's son being violently ill. Also John wanted to remind the victim that his ex-wife was not the only person in the victim's life who could bring upon consequences such as draining him of money. John later barged into the police station, demanding the arrest of prostitute Todd Merowitz as the inspector claimed that he had sources that informed him of Todd's supposed guilt for the murder. He also told the team that they had two hours to arrest the prostitute or he would have Internal Affairs called to arrest the team, namely Chief Bellacoola, Jordan, Vanessa and the player. In the end it was the victim's accountant Leon Wilbur , who was found guilty of the murder, angering the health and safety inspector. Case Apperances *Welcome to Toomeswood (Case #1 of Toomeswood) Category:Characters (Toomeswood) Category:Suspects (Toomeswood)